B-Serie
Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *Geonosian Industries |Erbauer= |Klasse=Klasse Vier |Typ=Kampfdroide |Serie= |Modell= |Preis= |Preis_alt= |Merkmale= |Größe= |Länge= |Durchmesser= |Geschlecht= |Sensorfarbe= |Sensoren= |Chassis= |Antrieb= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Modifikationen= |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Produktionsort= Kernwelten *CorelliaStar Wars Galaxies Kolonien *Balmorra *Foundry Innerer Rand *Ord Lithone *Telti *Yorn Skot ''Diese Information beruht auf einer Vermutung, da die Quelle nur von einer ''Kampfdroiden-Fabrik der KUS spricht! Mittlerer Rand *MetalornThe New Essential Guide to Droids Äußerer Rand *BelsusGeneral Grievous *FestTriple Zero *Geonosis **Stalgasin FabrikGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Hypori *MustafarBattlefront II *MuunilinstClone Wars *OlanetKommando Omega – Verhältnisse *Ord Cestus *RodiaThe Clone Wars (Handyspiel) *ZaadjaRepublik – Für immer jung |Besitzer= |Funktion= |Zugehörigkeit= *Handelsföderation *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Death Watch *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen *Galaktische RepublikPlanet der Verräter *Gizor Dellsos Armee *IG-88's DroidenarmeeStar Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game *Rak'qua *Reich der Chiss **Vorgeschobene Verteidigungsflotte der ChissDie Kundschafter *Privatpersonen |Bekannte Individuen= }} Die B-SerieThe Clone Wars Campaign GuideRaumschiffe und Fahrzeuge war eine Reihe von Droiden, die von Baktoid Combat Automata hergestellt wurde und hauptsächlich von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme genutzt wurde. Geschichte Vorklonkriegszeit Schon ab 33 VSY fanden erste Vorgängermodelle von B-Serie-Droiden, die Droiden der OOM-Serie, Verwendung durch die Neimoidianer. Diese waren größtenteils als Sicherheitsdroiden auf den Frachtern der Handelsföderation eingesetzt und bewachten die Schiffe. Diese Sicherheitsdroiden entsprachen bereits weitestgehend den späteren B1-Kampfdroiden. Der prominenteste Auftritt dieser Droiden war sicherlich die Verhandlung über die Besteuerung der Handelsrouten auf Eriadu, in dessen Voranschreiten die bisherige Führungselite der Handelsföderation durch eine kleine Gruppe dieser Droiden ausgelöscht wurde, was wiederum Nute Gunray und Lott Dod auf diese Positionen beförderte.Cloak of Deception Als die Geonosianer mit dem Rest der Galaxis in Kontakt traten, handelte die Firma Baktoid recht bald einen Vertrag mit der dort ansässigen Industrie aus, der es Baktoid ermöglichte die dort produzierten Droiden zu verkaufen. In dieser geheimen Zusammenarbeit entwickelten die Ingenieure den B1-Kampfdroiden, dessen Produktion man nicht nur dort anlaufen ließ. Neben den Fertigungsanlagen auf Geonosis begannen nämlich auch etliche weitere Fabriken in den bekannteren Gebieten mit der Produktion der Droiden, was in der Republik durchaus bekannt war.Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger In den folgenden Jahren konnte die Handelsföderation so insgeheim eine schlagkräftige Armee aufstellen, welche vorerst nur in kleineren Gefechten und Scharmützeln erprobt wurden.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie miniatur|links|Die Armee der Handelsföderation Mit der Blockade von Naboo im Jahre 32 VSY erlebten die Droiden ihren vorerst größten Einsatz. Ziel der Blockade war es Protest gegen die stärkere Besteuerung der Handelsrouten zu üben, die der Handelsföderation das zur Verfügung stehende Geld drastisch kürzte, um den Etat der Republik zu vergrößern. Um dem Ganzen mehr Gewicht zu verleihen, begann man bald eine aus den Droiden bestehende Invasionsarmee auf dem Planeten zu landen und diesen einzunehmen. Als die Königin von Naboo mit Hilfe der Gungans und der Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi gegen den Eindringling vorging, behielten die Droiden lange Zeit die Kontrolle gegenüber ihren Widersachern. Doch spürte die Schlacht eine große Schwachstelle auf. Nachdem Anakin Skywalker das Droiden-Kontrollschiff zerstört hatte, erhielten die Droiden keine Signale mehr, sodass sie einfach in sich zusammenbrachen. Zwei Jahre später, 30 VSY, forderten Gesetzesverschärfungen die Auflösung der Armee der Handelsföderation und Baktoid musste einige Rechte des Verkaufs abtreten. Um mit der Produktion ungehindert fortfahren zu können, verlegten sie diese verstärkt auf Welten im Äußeren Rand, wo sie von Seiten der Republik nicht entdeckt wurde. Ein weiteres Jahr später wurden die restlichen Streitkräfte der Föderation in die der Republik eingegliedert, um das Prinzip der Zentralregierung zu verstärken. Trotz dieser Geschehnisse befanden sich 27 VSY mehrere Kampfdroiden an Bord der Schiffe der Kampfgruppe Eins, einer Flotte der Handelsföderation, welche am Rand der Unbekannten Regionen stationiert wurde, um das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt abzufangen und zu vernichten. Als die Flotte die Aufmerksamkeit eines Spähers der Chiss auf sich zog und diese ein paar Schiffe zur Aufklärung entsandten, kam es zu einem Gefecht, in welchem die gesamte Kampfgruppe bis auf deren Flaggschiff, der Darkvenge, vernichtet wurde. Da man in dem Teil der Galaxis etwas wie Droiden noch nicht kannte, zeigte Mitth'raw'nuruodo Interesse an denen, die er auf dem letzten Schiff antraf, und brachte neben weiteren Modellen auch vier B1-Kampfdroiden in den Besitz seiner Flotte. hier werde ich in der nächsten Zeit weiter schreiben miniatur|links|Ein Droidenkontrollschiff Um einer Wiederholung der Katastrophe von Naboo vorzubeugen, entschied sich die Handelsföderation, die Droiden zu überarbeiten. Damit die Produktion nicht unterbrochen werden musste, entschied man sich für die Entwicklung eines neuen Modells, dem B2-Superkampfdroiden. Dieser war seinem Vorgänger in vieler Hinsicht überlegen. Neben der Unabhängigkeit vom Zentralcomputer verfügte er auch über eine stärkere Panzerung. Jedoch fanden auch die älteren B1-Versionen noch Verwendung und wurden weiterhin produziert, wenn jedoch auch sie nun unabhängig vom Zentralrechner einer Kontrolleinrichtung operieren konnten. Die neuen B2-Superkampfdroiden kamen schließlich zum ersten Mal auf Kashyyyk zum Einsatz, wo sie unter der Führung von Graf Dooku eine Handelsniederlassung der Wookiees vernichteten.Battlefront Im Jahre 22 VSY schloss Baktoid weitere Fabriken auf Foundry, Ord Cestus, Telti, Balmorra und Ord Lithone, um weiterhin den Schein einer Abrüstung aufrecht zu erhalten. Es waren jedoch längst unzählige Droiden in den äußeren Gebieten der Galaxis fertig gestellt worden, welche nur noch auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Dennoch konnte, als der Senator Lanus Wrede am Anfang des Jahres 23 VSY auf eine mögliche Produktion in dem Gebiet hinwies, trotz dreimonatiger Nachforschungen nichts nachgewiesen werden. Kurz vor der Schlacht von Geonosis waren die neuen Droiden bereits voll in verschiedene Operationen integriert, so schützten sie beispielsweise die Trihexalon-Fabrik auf Nod Kartha.Jedi Starfighter Klonkriege Als im Jahre 22 VSY mit der Schlacht von Geonosis die Klonkriege ausbrachen, begegneten etliche Droiden einer großen Zahl an Jedi. miniatur|rechts|Die Droidenarmee unter General [[Grievous]] Vorerst schienen die Droiden den Jedi überlegen zu sein, aber die Situation kippte mit dem Eintreffen der Klonarmee. Zwar hatten die Klone auch große Verluste einzustecken, doch zogen die Separatisten letzten Endes ihre Truppen zurück, einsichtig, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. In den folgenden drei Jahren stellten die Droiden einen Großteil der Streitkräfte der Separatisten. Da durch die Vielzahl an Produktionsstandorten ein stetiger Nachschub gesichert war, bestimmten sie häufig das Bild, welches die Schlachtfelder boten. Sie nahmen an etlichen Schlachten teil und kämpften dort auf breiter Front. Im Laufe des Krieges wurden die Gefechtsprogrammierungen überholt, welche zuvor nur unzureichend auf die benötigten Taktiken eingegangen waren. Droiden, die mehrere Gefechte überstanden, konnten darüberhinaus ein gewisses Maß an Unabhängigkeit und Individualität erlangen, was sie für den Feind unberechenbarer machte. Auch in den letzten Schlachten kamen sie noch zum Einsatz. Die Schlachten von ToolaRepublik – Düstere Zeiten, Kashyyyk, Utapau und vielen anderen Planeten forderten auch noch einige zerstörte Droiden, als der Krieg dem Ende bereits sehr nahe war. Mit der Gründung des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums, die zugleich die Klonkriege abschloss, war vorerst das Ende der Kampfdroiden gekommen. Nachklonkriegszeit In den darauffolgenden Jahren und denen der Rebellion fanden diese Droiden immer wieder Verwendung durch verschiedenste unabhängige Organisationen, sowohl in kleinem, als auch in großem Stil. So wurde zum Beispiel von Gizor Dellso eine Droidenfabrik auf Mustafar reaktiviert und zur erneuten Produktion dieser Droiden genutzt. Mit diesen wollte er seine eigene Rebellion gegen das Imperium starten, die zum Ziel hatte, die Konföderation erneut zu gründen und an die Macht zu bringen. Des Weiteren kamen mehrere der Droiden auch unter dem Befehl von IG-88 zum Einsatz, als dieser mit der großen Droidenrevolution versuchte, alles Leben zu unterdrücken und die Droiden über die Galaxis herrschen zu lassen.. Doch auch Privatpersonen erwarben diese Droiden, um sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, oder modifiziert für andere Aufgaben einzusetzen. Selbst während des Yuuzhan Vong Krieges waren die Droiden noch nicht von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Ein Trupp Superkampfdroiden, der unter dem Namen Orangene Panthacs bekannt war, kämpfte während dieser Zeit siegreich im Dienste der Galaktischen Allianz auf Mantessa gegen eine Einheit von Feuerspuckern der Yuuzhan Vong. Für das Zurückschlagen des Feindes wurde ihnen vom Staatschef Cal Omas eine besondere Auszeichnung verliehen. Modelle Seitdem der erste Droide entwickelt worden war, arbeitete man an weiteren Modellen, die dort aushelfen sollten, wo die Standardeinheiten nicht weiter kamen. Einheiten Des Weiteren gab es noch weitere Einheiten, die sich zwar baulich nicht von den Modellen unterschieden, aber zum Teil für eine bestimmte Aufgabe speziell programmiert und ausgerüstet wurden. Modifikationen Dieser Abschnitt ist für die Droiden gedacht, welche nicht so von der Handelsföderation bzw. der KUS produziert, sondern von Privatpersonen oder anderen Unternehmen reaktiviert und für andere Aufgaben eingesetzt wurden. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Ein V2-Serie Kommandodroide *Obwohl die V2-Serie Kommandodroiden einigen Modellen der B-Serie stark ähneln, gehören sie dieser Serie nicht an, sondern bilden ihre eigene. *Genauso wenig kann man derzeit die Prototypen Gizor Dellsos der Serie zuordnen, da dies aus keiner Quelle hervorgeht. Synchronisation Namen ohne entsprechenden Einzelnachweis gehen aus dem Abspann der jeweiligen Quelle hervor! Siehe auch *OOM-Serie Quellen * * * *''Clone Wars'' * * * * * * *''Schleier der Täuschung'' * * *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Der Held von Cartao'' *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Republik'' – Düstere Zeiten *''Republik'' – Für immer jung *''Republik'' – Im Visier des Bösen *''General Grievous'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Kommando Omega – Verhältnisse'' *''Planet der Verräter'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge '' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Der Koloss des Schicksals'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)'' *''Jedi Power Battles'' *''Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game'' *''The Clone Wars (Handyspiel)'' * * * *Deutsche-Synchronsprecher.de Forum * * *Clone Wars in der Synchronkartei *The Clone Wars in der Synchronkartei *The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) in der Synchronkartei * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Klasse Vier Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:B-Serie Kategorie:Droiden von Baktoid Combat Automata Kategorie:Legends en:B-series battle droid es:Droide de combate serie B fi:B-sarjan taisteludroidi hu:B-sorozatú harci droid ru:Боевой дроид серии «B»